


Smile

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Braces, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you got braces. It's not the end of the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

"Come on, Williams!" Dean laughed. The high school junior and senior were in Rory's room and Dean was trying to keep him off the verge of tears. Rory looked down and shook his head quickly. Dean reached over to brush his hand on his cheek. "Show me those pearly whites."

"No," Rory whimpered. Seeing his eyes shine with unshed tears made Dean cringe, even though the guy once literally cried over spilled milk. In Rory's defense, the milk did spill all over Dean's English essay but he still didn't get what the tears were about.

"You know, you'd make a damn fine ventriloquist," Dean pointed out with a slight smirk. "Your mouth hardly even moved. That was impressive." Rory remained silent and Dean sighed. "So you got braces. It's not the end of the world."

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Perfect Smile with Straight Teeth," Rory mumbled. Dean laughed and grinned at him, which only made his frown grow.

"So what's your plan then?" Dean asked as he lied down on the bed. He caught Rory's eye and saw his lips upturn in the   
slightest smile. That was a start, he supposed. "You have to wear those bad boys for what? A few years?" Rory nodded his head. "And you're not ever going to smile?" He shook his head quickly. "That's just unhealthy."

"Don't care," he whispered.

"Of course you don't," Dean absentmindedly started dragging his fingers on Rory's thigh. He felt his leg tense up and quickly pulled away. "Braces aren't too bad."

"They are too!" Rory frowned. "And right in time for junior prom."

"I bet there's some guy out there that finds braces adorable," Dean shrugged, still lying down. Rory ducked his head. "But if it really means that much to you, I'll take you."

"You hate prom," Rory pointed out, folding his arms to his chest.

"You'd hook up with me on Valentine's Day if I couldn't find anyone," Dean countered. Rory's cheeks heated up even more, if that was possible. "Yeah, prom blows. But we're best friends. We do things for each other. Plain and simple, Williams."

"Except girls line up to be your Valentine's Day hookup," Rory stood up and Dean rolled onto his stomach. "There are very few gay guys at our school. What are the odds that one of them would find my braces 'adorable'?"

"Prom is months away," Dean said after a second. "Don't worry about it yet."

"How can I not worry ab-" Rory's thoughts were interrupted when he looked over at Dean's face. His fingers were stretching his cheeks and his eyes were crossed. "Dean Winchester, you have the sense of humor of a five year old."

"It's what makes me so charming," Dean smirked after his face returned to normal. Rory rolled his eyes. "Give me your guitar."

"Why?" Rory asked slowly.

"I'm going to sing you an original Dean Winchester masterpiece," Dean held out his hand.

"You don't even play guitar," Rory furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"There is so much you don't know about me," Dean laughed softly. "I am actually an awesome musician. Remember Robin? She wouldn't take off her shirt until I sang to her."

"I don't want to know about your sex life," Rory put his hands over his ears.

"Give me the guitar or I will describe it in detail," Dean gestured with his hand. Rory sprinted to the guitar before setting it on the bed.

"Don't break it," Rory said pointedly. Dean raised an eyebrow before plucking out a few cords and clearing his throat.

"Smile  
On you it's a nice style  
Guys'll line up for a mile  
Smile  
It'll attract a guy named Kyle  
And after a while  
I'll walk you down the aisle  
Smile  
It's been a while  
Now don't make me cry...le"

"Well," Rory mumbled after a second as Dean put the guitar next to the bed. "That didn't suck."

"Thank you, I'll be here all night," Dean dramatically threw his hands up and collapsed back onto the bed. He looked up at Rory. "Still no smile?"

"I hate my braces," Rory frowned. "They're so ugly."

"You are a terrible listener," Dean stood up and put the guitar on the stand. "Come on, Williams, work with me."

"You don't understand," Rory looked down at the floor. "You're probably the most well-liked guy at school. If you got braces, half the school would too."

"People don't like me, I'm an asshole," Dean laughed.

"Whatever, you're still really intimidating," Rory folded his arms. "No one would make fun of you or you'd kick the crap out of them."

"I don't care what people say about me," Dean mumbled before looking at Rory seriously. "But I'll kick the crap out of anyone who makes fun of you."

"You'd beat up my whole social studies class?" Rory looked up at him. Dean chuckled softly and shrugged.

"Why the hell not," Dean laughed. Rory sighed and Dean's smile fell. "This is incredibly depressing, what about a joke?" No response. "How does a train eat?"

"How?" Rory huffed.

"It goes 'chew chew'." Dean did the drumroll that is done at the end of a bad joke and Rory rolled his eyes.

"That was worse than your song," he said dryly. "I thought you would get better at this as you went along. Step it up, Winchester."

"This is my last resort. If this doesn't work, you can die ten years earlier than you were supposed to." Dean had an extremely troubling expression on his face as he stepped closer to Rory. Rory looked up at him and Dean's lips brushed against his. It only lasted for a couple of seconds and when Dean pulled away Rory had a giant grin spread across his face. "Damn."

"Dean," Rory whispered. He realized he was smiling and quickly put his hand over his mouth. Dean laughed and grabbed his wrist before pulling it away. "This is kinda, um, awkward but.. Imighthaveasmallcrushonyou."

"I, uh, I know," Dean smiled slightly. Rory's mouth fell open. "You're not exactly all that subtle about it. Don't look so shocked, Williams, I like you too."

"I don't want to just be another one of your flings," Rory pulled away from him.

"What about friends with-?"

"Benefits?" Rory looked up at him. "No. If you really like me back, I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Oh," Dean said quietly. After a moment of silence that seemed to drag on eternally, he said "Okay."

"Okay?" Rory repeated.

"If that's what it takes, I'll be your boyfriend," Dean said. Rory grinned before stepping back towards him. This kiss was more intense than the other one and both boys were grinning like idiots when they pulled away.


End file.
